Hearts That Run Free
by spidergirl91
Summary: AU PERIOD PIECE. Set in the 1800'S. Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez just wanted to run free like their own horses...until they realised they were trapped as well. How can a young lady and stable hand ever have the freedom to love. TxG, ZXS, CXTaylor
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my next chapter fic after 'Missing Puzzle Piece'. I've always wanted to write a period piece and what better way than with a love story? It's of course Troyella but don't disregard Zeke/Sharpay's either. It is set in around 1891. I was inspired for this fic by Zac Efron's movie 'The Derby Stallion'. So this doenst exactly follow that plot but I got this idea from that movie. I hope you'll enjoy it and give me your feedback. Sarah x**

Jack Bolton, to any other man, would seem as though he had very little to be thankful for. He had lost his wife to childbirth, worked a low wage job cleaning stables and had little to no connections or wealth. Yet for Jack his life held one single joy he'd never trade for any gold – his son, Troy.

Troy had lost his mother and was raised by his caring and doting father as best he could. His father taught him everything he knows; how to read, how to count, how to ride horses and most importantly how to care for them. It was a necessary skill in his line of work.

Jack had been working on the Montez estate five years prior to Troy's birth and he knew the family well, Mr Carlos Montez in particular. They were fair and reasonable employers and Jack was entirely grateful to them for letting him keep his job and raise his son on the estate. Jack was their stable hand and tenant for ten years and was now the groundskeeper of the many acres the estate entailed; he therefore had held the position for thirteen years.

Troy Alexander Bolton was now eighteen years old and was now a hard working stable hand and tenant and earning a wage on the Montez estate. Jack couldn't have been more proud of the man Troy had become and the boy he had once been. Troy could ride a horse as easily and naturally as any professional and connect with them like a whisperer. His father had indeed passed on that talent from the gene pool.

One humid morning that early summer, Troy laid out fresh hay bales inside the spacious stables. He usually performed this task before the jockeys and Mr. Montez's riders arrived. His father had always told him that the employers never saw them and the workers never interacted with the employers. It was understandable of course, Troy couldn't hold a cent to his name yet the Montez's were one of the richest families in Albuquerque. Their estate was by far the largest in the province, and their family was what society would refer to as the 'noveau riche'- new money. Mr. Montez's father was a gold mining Puerto Rican immigrant who struck gold in New Mexico.

Troy had never complained of his lifestyle though, he was perfectly content. He had the most loyal, kind and loving father he could ever have hoped for, a steady job and wage, amazing friends who also worked on the estate and he got to care for and ride beautiful horses all day long

"Hey Bolton. The Montez's daughter wants to ride her new mare today. You know...the crazy nag" Troy's superior- a horse trainer, informed him and he rolled his eyes.

"She's not crazy Jim...just weary."

Belle was a beautiful black mare who had been shipped into the stables a week ago. Mr Montez, his father had told him, had bought the horse for his daughter's seventeenth birthday. Troy had personally never met the daughter, only seen her at a glance when he was very young, whoever she was she was damn lucky to own such an animal- Amazing and lively. Belle, when she'd first arrived had been extremely frightened and jumpy of all around her that only Troy's father and he had been able to calm her. Troy's was rather proud of the fact he had inherited his father's well renowned 'horse whispering' skills.

"Well the daughter will be down at eleven so make sure the horse is tacked up." Jim continued, handing Troy a new bridle and lead and left the stables.

Troy walked past many of the other horses Mr. Montez owned and he smiled as he came across an older, cream coloured stallion.

"Hey there Tobey ol' boy." He greeted the horse who whinnied in response, leaning into Troy's hand as he patted him. Tobey was basically his father's own horse which Mr. Montez had given him for personal use. He used to be a derby stallion until he retired and now Troy and his father took extra care of him. Tobey neighed as if to ask where Jack Bolton was that morning.

"I'm afraid he won't be back for two weeks Tobes..." Troy smiled sadly, stroking Tobey's nuzzle, "I know, I miss him too."

Finally leaving the stallion behind, Troy continued down the stables until he reached the stall where Belle stood, her luscious black coat shining in the sunlight.

"Morning girl..." He slowly latched open the stall and Belle backed up, beginning to panic. "Shhh...it's ok...I won't hurt you..." He cautiously hung her bridle over the door and held his hands up for her to see. Then, slowly but surely, he stepped towards her and the mare calmed down as he gently stoked her neck.

"That'a girl" He grinned and began by filling up her water trough and relaying fresh hay. After giving her a quick brush, Troy decided he'd just give a try of putting on her saddle. First he put on her undercover and she barely flinched but as soon as she saw the leather saddle in his arms she neighed in fright, backing up on her hind legs and almost kicking Troy in the face. For his own safety he backed out of the stall and closed the door.

"She's spirited huh?"

Troy jumped in fright as a sweet voice rung out from beside him and he dropped the saddle in the process.

"Oh, I hope I didn't startle you." The voice apologetically began and Troy, not looking up, picked up the saddle and chuckled.

"Nah, it's alright."

That was all he was able to speak coherently because as soon as he looked up at the owner of the voice he was faced with the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. Her brunette curls hung down her shoulders, her brown eyes seemed to sparkle in the sunlight, she had curled eyelashes with a sweet dispositioned face and the most amazing smile he'd ever seen grace a person.

"Are...are you alright?" She curiously frowned and Troy snapped out of his trance, realising he was staring.

"Oh...uh...pardon me, I'm forgetting my manners." He blushed, laid down the saddle and brushed his dirty hands on his pants holding one out to her.

"I'm Troy Bolton."

"Gabriella Montez." Troy froze, his hand stopped shaking her own soft one and he cleared his throat.

"It's nice to meet you." She politely continued and Troy merely nodded, embarrassed and turned away to tend to the saddle.

"Uh...Bolton, was it? So your father is the one accompanying my father on his trip?"

Troy nodded again, realising how rude he was being but this whole situation was going against everything his father ever taught him. He was never to talk to or be seen by his employers, they were of a higher class and he was a mere stable hand. Troy could tell she was confused by his reluctance.

"Are you not one for conversation Mr. Bolton?" She was all propriety in her mannerisms.

He turned, clearing his throat.

"I wouldn't think it proper Miss Montez."

"Not proper to partake in society's favoured activity?"

"Not between myself and a lady Miss." He politely smiled and brushed hay off of Belle's saddle. Gabriella was quite persistent though.

Then let us just forget our sense of propriety and status and be merely two being partaking in a mutual discussion."

Troy turned to face the beautiful young lady again and she looked back at him, desperately hoping he'd agree. He sighed, knowing himself he'd much like to talk to her.

"I cannot argue with that." He smiled and his heart back-flipped as she flashed her amazing smile again.

"I know I am not supposed to ride Belle until eleven but I couldn't wait to see her, I haven't since I first came home from school." She gazed at the graceful mare and Troy was pleased by her enthusiasm towards horses.

"She's a beautiful horse...you're very lucky."

Gabriella's smile faltered slightly, "My father is too generous, I'm not sure I deserve such a creature."

"I'm sure you do and I hope I am not speaking out of place Miss Montez—"

"Gabriella...please call me Gabriella." She interrupted, flushing slightly and Troy smiled, continuing.

"...Gabriella. If you would like I could have Belle saddled up so you can ride her."

"I'd appreciate it, thank you Mr. Bolton."

Troy chuckled, "Mr Bolton is my father...you can call me Troy"

Her grin made his heart all strange again and he cautiously opened Belle's stall.

"Ok girl...let us see if you'll co-operate this time." He slowly put down the saddle and decided to slip the bridle on her first. Belle backed up a little, scared, but Troy was able to calm her so the bridle sat firmly.

"That 'a girl...now, we'll try the saddle again..."

Troy hoped Belle would co-operate this time around, he didn't want Gabriella to thin he couldn't do his job competently. He slowly stroked Belle's mane, trying to calm her and he gently placed the undercover and saddle on her back.

"Wow...that was amazing..." He heard Gabriella gasp in astonishment and he felt himself swell with pride.

"Did you want to tighten the girth?" He asked her, motioning to the saddle's buckle. She excitedly nodded and cautiously entered the stall. Belle seemed to recognise Gabriella as her owner and Troy watched in amazement as the mare nuzzled Gabriella's hand as she patted her.

"She's beautiful..."

Then Troy led her to the saddle and he took a sharp breath when Gabriella brushed up against his arm to reach for the girth.

"So how tight should I make this?" She asked, fiddling with the straps.

"Uhh...five...h...holes should do it..." He stuttered, feeling all tingly again as her back leant up against his front—

"Gabriella Anne! What in heaven's name are you doing in here?"

"Mother!"

Troy turned to the shrieking voice with Gabriella in front of him, dropping the straps and facing the stern older woman. She too had dark hair like Gabriella with the same face yet her eyes weren't as kind as her daughter's. She was dressed in a pale blue sundress with a large straw bonnet whereas Gabriella was dressed in tan riding pants, boots and a lilac blouse; her mother was obviously displeased with her casual attire.

"Care to explain?"

"Well..uh...I came down to see Belle."

"Your lesson is not until eleven o'clock."

"Tro..uh...Mr. Bolton here was helping me get her ready." Gabriella anxiously motioned to Troy who smiled at the woman. She seemed to frown in disgust.

"Mr Bolton was, was he?"

"Troy Bolton ma'am. Pleased to meet you."

Troy was trying to be as polite as he could but he could tell from the displeased look on Mrs Montez's face she thought of him as dirt beneath her feet. He was a mere stable boy, he'd been up since dawn tending to horses and cleaning their stalls. He wore his work pants with boots and a fraying cotton shirt, good luck trying to find his worn suspenders in his cabin and he had dirty hands and most probably straw in his hair. He was a nobody and he was talking to her daughter...Troy Bolton wasn't even supposed to be seen by her.

"Charmed...I'm sure." She disdainfully replied and Troy looked to the ground in embarrassment. Gabriella however, turned to face him, smiling at him apologetically, he managed to grin back.

"Come Gabriella, back to the house."

"Mother...surely I can have my lesson now."

"No lesson at all for you young lady...I'll move your Latin lesson forward."

"But mama—"

"You're forgetting yourself Gabriella. Now step out of that filthy stall at once."

Troy watched as Gabriella sighed in disappointment and again faced him. His heart ached when he saw how upset she looked and he knew he already disliked her mother.

"Nice meeting you Mr Bolton."

He smiled warmly, hoping she'd cheer up. "You too Miss Montez."

And with that he watched as her mother dragged her away from him and outside. He sighed, hoping it wasn't the last time he'd ever see that beautiful girl again.

----

Gabriella sighed in frustration, squinting as the morning light hit her face as her mother dragged her out of the stables; she was grasping her wrist, rather tight actually.

"Do you enjoy vexing me Gabriella?"

"No mama I—"

"You're cavorting with the dirty stable hands, tacking your own horse...just look at how you are dressed." Her mother led her over to a nearby gazebo, letting go of her wrists causing Gabriella to cradle it in pain. She should be used to these kind of lectures by now, she was on the receiving end of them every day. Sometimes she wished she was back at boarding school than having to listen to her mother complaints.

"Just imagine what would happen if Mr Evans saw you!"

Knowing it wasn't proper for a lady to roll her eyes Gabriella tried to stop herself. If there was one person she would be allowed to socialise with this entire summer it would be the most tiresome man in Albuquerque – Ryan Evans II. He was utterly ridiculous in her own opinion, he was amiable enough in her father's eyes and to her mother he would be Gabriella's perfect suitor. He considered himself pretty perfect as well, that was the problem.

"He would merely see me looking after my horse and conversing with another gentleman." Gabriella replied and she could tell her mother was not at all amused with her answer.

"A gentleman? Merely conversing? You are a gentleman's daughter you have absolutely no business talking to those...people...and they most definitely don't talk to you. They are the hired help, worthless—"

"I'm not sure what you saw mother but I saw a boy just the same as you and me. He was human was he not?" Now she had stepped out of line, her mother's eyes were now slits.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that again young lady. I want you out of those clothes this instant, into the dress on your bed and straight to your tutor. No riding for a week."

Gabriella's eyes widened in disbelief and opened her mouth, about to protest.

"Want to make it two?"

She then closed it, knowing it was pointless to go up against the wall which was Anita Montez otherwise she would just continue her punishment and start ranting in Spanish.

"Now go inside. Ask Emily for help."

Gabriella submissively nodded, and began to trudge up to their large mansion.

"And pick up your feet."

She groaned and mumbled under her breath, "Papa wouldn't do this—"

"Well he's not here is he?"

It was times like these Gabriella wanted to scream out as loud as she could and tell the whole world who she really wanted to be. She didn't want to be wealthy because she had living proof that money couldn't buy happiness- her parents. Not once in her life had she heard her parents exchange one loving word. She also couldn't care less if she was a lady of society or not, or she made her debut. To her mother these would be classified as profanities because nothing would please Anita more than to see her only child become a perfect debutante. That, and to marry Ryan Evans II.

Gabriella was never going to marry a man who couldn't treat her with respect or as an equal. She wouldn't become her mother either, controlling and materialistic. She would marry for love and love only, and however unrealistic this may sound to Anita it was all Gabriella wanted. Even if she had no money, and was cut of all her connections she would be content. That's all she'd ever ask for – to be happy with life, to be free.

That was why she had looked forward to riding Belle this morning because when she was riding she felt free, like she could do anything and nothing her parents could do would stop her. What she hadn't been expecting as she snuck into the stables earlier was to find someone already tending to Belle, and she had to admit it was a pleasant surprise.

Troy Bolton was actually quite young and she hadn't expected a boy to be tacking horses. Especially not a rather attractive boy who made Gabriella's heart flutter the moment she saw him. Having attended an all girl's boarding school for most of her young life she didn't particularly come into contact with boys and seeing him, and addressing her as an equal almost caused her to faint. He was rather attractive too; he had a handsome face with an olive complexion, his dark hair lightly falling onto his forehead, he seemed to have a strong build as well, not that Gabriella was the staring type...but what stood out to her was his crystal blue eyes and how'd they'd twinkle when he was grinning or soften when he was embarrassed or anxious.

He had indeed seemed anxious once she mentioned her name to him and Gabriella hoped she hadn't scared him away. Luckily, after a bit of coercing they managed to have a small conversation and she watched him as he tacked up her horse. That was what mesmerised her the more, the way he treated horses as his equal and how gentle he was with them. In return Belle allowed him to tack her up and Gabriella wished she knew how he did it because even her father had warned her how spirited Belle was. He was one of the first people she had met who fascinated her, beside her friends at boarding school and she hoped she'd meet him again soon.

"Miss Montez your mother asked I help you change." Emily, their youngest maid curtsied as Gabriella entered her house from the back terrace and Gabriella grimaced.

"Emily, please call me Gabriella...and you really not need curtsey for me."

Emily furrowed her brow in confusion and Gabriella sighed, knowing her mother had probably taught her these mannerisms. She didn't really feel comfortable being bowed or curtsied to and she asked everyone to call her Gabriella.

"Yes Miss...uh Gabriella."

"Thank you Emily, did my mother actually lay down my clothes?"

"Yes miss."

Gabriella groaned in annoyance, this was another tactic used by her mother in controlling her every move. If she lived under this roof she'd have to dress like a lady and that was one thing Gabriella didn't feel comfortable doing. Reluctantly she followed Emily up her abnormally large staircase and into her ensuite where on her large, four poster bed lay a pale pink sundress with her undergarments and corset. She really, really disliked her corset so much so that a year ago she tried to throw it away, until her mother caught her. They were obviously a male invention to make a woman look attractive to them and make it harder for them to breathe, and thus argue...hadn't stopped her mother though.

After finally changing into her undergarments Emily slipped on her corset and Gabriella assumed the position of holding onto her bedpost as Emily tightened the contraption around her. Gabriella was actually grateful her mother wasn't tightening it because sometimes Gabriella would go to bed with bruises on her ribs, yet with Emily Gabriella would tell her when to stop. When she had finally finished changing and checked herself in the mirror she made her way to the drawing room downstairs where her mother was talking to one of her tutor's.

"Ah Gabriella...you finally look like a lady." Anita exclaimed, clasping her hands together and Gabriella had to try not to roll her eyes again.

"I can only try mother."

Thankfully this snide comment went over her mother's head and she left Gabriella and her tutor alone.

"Hello Mr Harris, how are you?" Gabriella smiled warmly at the man who had been tutoring her since she was eleven and he returned the grin.

"Very well Gabriella, what did you do this time to have your Latin lesson moved forward?"

Gabriella chuckled; her and Gregory Harris had always been good friends and often joked about her parents antics, when they weren't around of course. Greg was a kind old man who was now a retired college professor and was always very encouraging and helpful with Gabriella.

"I decided to visit the stables and tack my own horse. I can't ride her for a whole week."

"That is unfortunate but not to worry I won't push you too hard this week, I understand you're on summer vacation."

Gabriella smiled sadly, and sat at the nearby desk. She really didn't enjoy having to take lessons during her vacation but her parents always insisted. So as she recited the list of nouns Mr Harris put in front her, her thoughts were not fixed on Latin but on the young boy who she met earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: YAY seven reviews already. Thanks so much guys. I hope you'll like the direction I take this story. Oh and btw, I know NOTHING about horses so if I screw a detail up please tell me. I got all my horse info from The Saddle Club and Pony Pals books lol. Sarah x**

Troy, after tending to the every stall of the large stable usually had his lunch down near his and the other tenants cabins at the back of the estate. However, today all of Mr Montez's riders and trainers decided they'd do time trials down by the local race track and so it was Troy's job to warm up all the horses before they were taken by the riders. This process, seeing it was five horses which needed to be taken, took almost two and a half hours so Troy's lunch was delayed until the late afternoon, by which time he had to go feed all the horses in the stables again.

As soon as the sun had set and he said goodbye to Tobey it was now dinner time and Troy hadn't had his lunch as of yet. With his stomach grumbling and body aching from all his extra work today he trudged down the back path from the stables to a little clump of trees. Behind them was a long row of cabins, these were the workers quarters where the stable tenants, farmers, groundskeepers and some maids lived. The Montez's had a large employee base and Troy felt as if all of them were his family since he had grown up with most of them.

"Troy, how's it going?" A familiar voice called out from behind him and Troy grinned upon seeing his good friend Chad Danforth come bounding down the pathway, his bushy hair bouncing.

"Chad, how were the fields today?" Chad, like many other of the African-American workers, had to tend to the Montez's plantation, including his wheat and corn crops.

"Damn hot, I'll tell ya." The two chuckled, after shaking hands and made their way inside their cabin. Troy shared a room with his father, and then across from them was Chad's room which he had for himself and in the third room of their cabin was another African-American plantation worker and his Anglo Saxon wife. Troy admired Mr Montez for one thing, and his father agreed with this; he gave all the African-American workers a fair go, with a decent wage and living. He, unlike many of the rich estate owners in New Mexico, didn't treat them with prejudice or punishment yet to keep up appearances he gave them all jobs on the plantations. No one really complained though, they all knew their place and worked hard.

"When did your father leave?" Chad asked sitting on a nearby chair, Troy sitting opposite him.

"Last night, he won't be back for two weeks."

"Damn, well I know we'll all miss him. How were the stables today?"

Troy was about to explain his meeting with the Montez's beautiful daughter until two figures entered the cabin quarrelling.

"Ezekiel Baylor you know very well why I can't tell them!"

"You're going to have to eventually; you don't think they'll begin to notice your protruding stomach?"

Chad and Troy exchanged knowing glances as the couple who occupied the third room of their cabin sat at the table. It was Ezekiel Baylor or Zeke as they called him and his wife Sharpay who barely noticed Troy or Chad listening to them argue.

"Well I'm sure Mrs Montez doesn't pay attention to her wash maid. If she found out I'm pregnant we could be sent to the streets!"

Sharpay was a wash maid up at the main house and had been ever since she married Zeke five years ago. When they were both eighteen they married, much to the displeasure of many people who believed 'black' and 'white' didn't mix and these included her own wealthy parents. They then disowned their daughter who then began work where her husband did and Troy had become friends with them instantly. Despite their arguments over Sharpay's recent pregnancy they were a really loving couple and cared a lot for each other.

"My father will ensure that won't happen Sharpay." Troy entered the conversation and Sharpay and Zeke smiled at him gratefully. Troy knew Jack Bolton wouldn't allow Mr Montez to send them away, especially with a baby.

"Sorry for all the arguments, it's just I'm really nervous about this birth..."

"It'll be alright Shar...I promise." Zeke held her hand reassuringly and she managed to smile weakly back at him.

"Besides if they tried to do anything to you guys or the baby we'd have to hurt them." Chad tried to lighten the mood, believing he could take on the Montez's. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"My hero. Well, I'm going to wash up. The cook says we're having mash and vegetables." Sharpay walked into the cabin's washroom as Chad groaned.

"And that's different to any other night how? I swear we need to hire another cook."

"Well I keep asking Troy's father for the position." Zeke added and Troy chuckled.

"Don't worry Zeke, I'm sure my father is going to get sick of mash soon and allow you to become the staff cook."

The bell was then rung from the mess cabin in which all the staff could eat or just collect their food and once they all returned to their cabin with their unappealing dinner and said grace the chatter began again. Zeke and Chad told them all of how a stray herd of sheep were found at the back of the wheat crops and nearly all of them had to round them up, much to Chad's dismay one bit him. Then Sharpay told them all of an argument she had overheard when hanging out the Montez's clothes this morning.

"Well, Mrs Montez was in the gazebo and she was yelling at her daughter. The poor thing..."

Troy frowned thoughtfully, he really didn't like Gabriella's mother. She seemed very controlling over her daughter.

"Her name's Gabriella." Troy randomly blurted out and all three of his friends jerked their heads up in confusion.

"How do you know that?" Chad asked, with his mouth full of food.

"Well she came down to the stables this morning to see her horse and—"

"You didn't talk to her did you Troy?" Sharpay asked anxiously and Troy winced.

"Uhh...maybe."

"Troy! You know you're not supposed to be seen by employers, let alone speak to them." Sharpay reminded him worriedly and Troy merely nodded.

" I didn't know who she was at first...she...I don't know ok? She was just easy to talk to, she didn't treat me like a stable hand."

Chad and Zeke exchanged glances and obliviously returned to their food, but Troy didn't like the way Sharpay was eyeing him so he excused himself and went outside of the cabin for some air. He couldn't stop this annoying queasy feeling he had in his stomach and he was sure it wasn't from the food, but from Gabriella. He hadn't seemed to get her out of his mind all day and it was a strange feeling for him. Having grown up on the estate with his father and the other workers he rarely came into contact with women unless you counted his brief relationship with one of the maids until she was fired. Gabriella, however, was a lady and the way she treated him as her equal and how polite she was with him made him strangely happy. Her beauty was another thing he'd never come across before and it took his breath away.

"Troy, are you alright?" Sharpay's voice came out from behind him and he smiled weakly. "I'm sorry for the lecture I gave you in there, I just don't want you to get into trouble."

"I understand, it's ok."

"Was Gabriella nice? All the staff in the house say she is very amiable."

"Yeah, she is. She loves her horse as well, I didn't know wealthy people could be so friendly."

Sharpay chuckled, "It's a select few I think can be wealthy and have a sweet disposition. My family was definitely not like that."

"I tried to not talk to her once I found out who she was but she was very persistent. She just was really easy to talk with, well it was going alright until her mother came along." Troy sighed annoyed and Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"That woman is impossible I tell you. How Gabriela turned out so sweet is beyond me. What'd the witch do?"

"Well Gabriella wasn't supposed to be in the stables before her lesson and she was angry with her for that and then she gave me the once over, and let's just say she was feigning politeness."

"Don't worry about her Troy. She's like that with all the staff, treats them like nobody's."

"Then she dragged her away..." He smiled sadly and Sharpay noticed the look in his eyes. She was like a mother to him and since she was older wanted to make sure he was alright. Softly she brushed some hair from his forehead and asked, "Troy...do you think you have feelings for Gabriella?"

Troy sighed and his heart ached again. He knew he wouldn't be able to lie to Sharpay, she was too smart.

"I...I think I might..."

"Troy...you do know nothing can come of it...right?"

Troy nodded in response, "I know...it's not like I'll be seeing her again. Don't worry Shar."

Sharpay chuckled, "It's my job Troy."

"Well, now you need to focus on my future godson..."

"Godson huh? You are just like Zeke...he wants a boy too. Well I better get back inside, I'm eating for two now." Sharpay smiled and squeezing his arm she went back inside.

Troy too was going to go back inside and try to forget Gabriella when a loud cough and sneeze came from the cabin terrace beside him. Standing outside, wrapped in a coat on this hot night was Danny, another stable hand.

"You alright Danny?" Troy asked and the man sneezed again.

"Yeah...just a cold. I better get going to stable duty anyway."

Troy then remembered it was Danny's turn to guard the stables that night but Troy knew it wouldn't do him any good to be sitting outside whilst he had a cold.

"Danny, don't worry about it. I'll do your shift tonight."

Danny shook his head, "No Troy, it's fine. You already had a full shift today."

"Nonsense. You'll be even more sick if you're out tonight and we can't afford to lose a stable hand. Go back inside, I'll see you in the morning."

Danny smiled, before coughing again, "Bless you Troy. See you tomorrow."

Troy went back inside the cabin and searched for his coat.

"Going somewhere?" Chad asked curiously as Troy emerged from his room with his coat on.

"Yeah, I'm taking Danny's shift on night watch...he's ill."

"But you already had a full day today, and an early morning tomorrow." Sharpay reminded him worriedly and he walked to the door.

"I'll be fine. It'll get my mind off of things." He knowingly looked at Sharpay who understood he meant Gabriella and he exited the cabin, making his way up to the stables.

----

Gabriella couldn't get to sleep that night. She was continually tossing and turning in her sheets and her mind seemed to be wandering elsewhere. Frustrated she opened her eyes, watching as her curtains blew from the breeze coming from her open balcony window. Perhaps it was because of the fight she and her mother had had at dinner.

They'd been sitting at the table, eating silently until Anita exclaimed she had great news. Gabriella curiously asked what it was and she was sourly disappointed. Her mother had invited Ryan Evans II to come join them for vacation as soon as her father returned home and Gabriella was less than enthusiastic. Then she and her mother had another argument about a possible betrothal to the buffoon and Gabriella stormed up to her room, retiring for the evening.

Sitting up and sliding out of her bed, Gabriella checked her hair in the mirror, her curls tied in a side ponytail with a white ribbon and she had her white nightgown on. It actually wasn't bad attire and perhaps if she slipped on her large coat she could sneak outside for a little while. She knew she was forbidden to but if she was back in bed before her mother checked on her there would be no harm done. Slipping on her riding boots under her nightgown and then putting on her black coat she went outside to her balcony.

To anyone else this would seem to be a hard feat – climbing down her balcony, onto the garden lattice on the walls and to the ground. Gabriella, however, had perfected the art over the years as she would sneak onto the grounds at night all the time. As soon as she reached the ground safely, the estate before her, she made her way over to the stables, the night wind hitting her face as she hurried.

She really wanted to see Belle again, perhaps ride her a little since she wouldn't be able to all week. Cautiously she approached the back door of the stables and sighed in relief that the night watch wasn't there. She creaked open the stable door anxiously and sighed in relief that some of the lanterns hadn't been completely turned off and provided an ample light for her to see the horses. She excitedly found Belle, who seemed enthusiastic to see her that she whinnied.

"Shhh girl...we're going for a little ride. But you have to be quiet." Gabriella patted her nuzzle then after tacking her up she led her out of the stables, holding her lead. Sighing in relief that she made it outside she began to mount her until a voice came from behind.

"Do you usually steal horses in the middle of the night Miss Montez?" She recognised that voice and slowly she turned, still holding the lead. She was faced with an amused Troy, holding up a lantern.

"I'm not stealing...just borrowing Mr Bolton." She smiled innocently. "Please don't tell my parents."

Troy sighed, coming towards her, "I'm afraid Miss Montez..." He began and Gabriella slumped in defeat. "I'm going to have to come with you."

She looked up in surprise and he grinned at her, handing her the lantern.

"If you don't object of course, I'll just tack up my horse." He grinned causing Gabriella's heat to flutter.

"I'll be waiting then."

Watching his retreating figure Gabriella tried to retain her excitement. She would be riding her own horse with a man she barely new and was more or less forbidden to converse with in the middle of the night. After about five minutes Troy was leading an older stallion out of the stables and he mounted him with ease. Gabriella mounted Belle as well; glad that with the night's darkness Troy wouldn't be able to see her nightgown ride up.

"Where were you planning on riding?" Troy trotted beside her and Belle and Gabriella frowned thoughtfully.

"Well, there's a little forest area up near the wheat crops, which has its own little creek. Are you familiar with it?"

"Well then, I'll see you there." He chuckled and before Gabriella could react Troy had galloped away and Gabriella realised he wanted to race her. Not backing away from a challenge Gabriella nudged Belle and without a seconds hesitation she also bolted down the large paddock towards the woodland area. Smiling, she realised they'd caught up with Troy's stallion and Troy grinned back.

"Not bad Miss Montez. "

"Why thank you." She winked at him and she slowed Belle down, as they approached the clump of trees. Troy dismounted first and to Gabriella's surprise he came beside Belle and offered to help her dismount. Blushing slightly, she accepted his hand and tried to dismount gracefully; however, this wouldn't be the case. Tripping up on her stirrups, Gabriella squealed in fright as she fell off of Belle and unfortunately or in a way fortunately Troy was there to catch her and he fell onto his back with a thud and Gabriella was straddled on top of him.

"Oh...uh..." Troy managed to stutter and Gabriella, after pausing for a moment remembered herself and stood up, blushing profusely. She was really trying to forget how it felt to have her legs wrapped around him like that...

"Excuse me...I'm...I'm a little clumsy..." She helped him up and he chuckled, brushing his work pants off. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No...not at all." He smiled at her, setting his lantern down on the grass and grabbing hold of both Belle's and his horse's leads and leading them down to the tiny creek which, if followed, went straight to the Albuquerque river and onto the outskirts of town. The horses, grateful for the freedom, excitedly lapped up the water and Troy came over and sat beside Gabriella on the grass.

"Since you're here I really want to apologise for how my mother acted earlier today, it was completely uncalled for—"

"There's no need to apologise miss...you were not rude to me." Troy smiled at her and Gabriella frowned.

"You can call me Gabriella. I promise I won't tell anyone." She then grinned at him and Troy cleared his throat.

"Sorry, it's just what I've been raised to do...Gabriella." His eyes twinkled in the moonlight and Gabriella tried not to melt into the very grass she was sitting on. "It's a very pretty name."

"It was my grandmama's. She named me before my mother brought me over here from Puerto Rico." Gabriella told him, blushing again as he paid her a complement. She didn't remember anything of Puerto Rico; she was only two years old when she sailed from there with her mother because Anita was betrothed to Carlos Montez years earlier. Her father had come out here because Gabriella's grandpapa had struck gold out in New Mexico.

"So which language is it that you speak?" Troy asked curiously.

"Well my family speak Spanish sometimes but mostly English. Then I have to learn French, Latin and a little German."

Troy's mouth fell open in shock and Gabriella hoped he didn't think her a snob for reciting all the languages she knew.

"You know all of those?"

"I have to learn them at school and from my tutor at home."

"That's amazing." He gawped and she again blushed, and she was glad it was quite dark because she knew she looked like a red tomato by now.

"What about your family? Do they all live here on the estate?"

Troy cleared his throat, smiling sadly, 'Well, it's just my father and I. My mother uh...she died, when I was a baby."

Gabriella's heart ached for moment, just wondering what it would be like to grow up without a mother, but with her own mother she thought for a moment it must be pleasant.

"But it's alright though...my friends are my family. I've grown up on this estate and I know everyone really well."

"You know the horses really well." Gabriella felt it was her turn to complement him and he grinned sheepishly. She recalled this morning where he had connected in a way with Belle which was new to her.

"Thank you...but the man with the real skills is my father."

"Really?"

Troy nodded and Gabriella was captivated at how proudly he spoke of his father," He taught me everything I know. He told me that you have to treat your horse as an equal and not as an animal you can control, because in actual fact the horse can end up controlling you."

"I wish I'd been taught that way."

"I don't understand. Why are you taking riding lessons? From what I saw you ride beautifully."

Gabriella sighed disdainfully, "My mother. She wants me to learn to ride side saddle like a proper lady rides a horse." She groaned and Troy chuckled.

"That doesn't really seem comfortable."

"It isn't, believe me. You ride so smoothly on that stallion." She motioned to the horse which was resting beside Belle, "Is he yours?"

"Tobey? He's really my father's. Your father gave him to us and I like to ride him a lot, he's an amazing jumper...well he used to be." Troy smiled over at the horse that was nuzzling Belle affectionately.

"My father speaks very highly of your own; he must be a very amiable gentleman. I'd love to meet him." She noticed him grin proudly then his smile faltered.

"Gabriella...you do know I work for you."

"You work for my father..."

"It's the same thing, I...I don't know if it would be proper for us to meet like this anymore." He avoided her gaze and Gabriella began to panic.

"Not proper? I think we're past all sense of propriety now, don't you?" He refused to answer and she sighed, trying to get him to look at her.

"You're one of the first people I've met who I enjoy talking to, who treats me like an equal... unless you find displeasure in our conversations?" She nervously wrung her hands, hoping he wouldn't agree.

"Of course I don't...I enjoy talking to you Gabriella...it's just." He struggled to find the words and Gabriella lifted up his chin, her hand tingly with the contact of his warm skin. "You're a lady...I'm...I'm just the stable boy."

Gabriella sighed. This was exactly what she didn't want, for status to get in the way of a possibly beautiful friendship...possibly more?

"Troy...you are so much more than a stable boy and in my eyes we are equal."

"I can't afford to lose my job Gabriella otherwise both my father and I are in the streets..."

"How about we meet in secret...that way no one can find out about our friendship." She hopefully asked and grinned in relief when he nodded.

"I'd like that...very much."

Gabriella yawned and lay down on the grass beside Troy. "Then it's settled I—"

She was interrupted by a soft whinny coming from the creek and looking up she and Troy saw their two horses continuing to nuzzle each other, their long tails flicking in delight. Troy chuckled.

"Tobey seems to have a soft spot for Belle."

Gabriella grinned, "And Belle for Tobey. Well why wouldn't she? He seems to be a very courteous, handsome gentleman."

"She seems quite the lady though..."

"I'm sure there's more to her than we know. She's a free spirit."

Troy turned to look at Gabriella, "Is she now? Perhaps that is why Tobey finds her so interesting"

"Belle obviously doesn't object to his admiration. I believe our two horses could work together."

Troy grinned, sidling up closer to Gabriella as they lay down on the grass, "You really think so? A beauty and a retired stable horse?"

"I do."

Sleep eventually came to the pair as they lay on the grass, the trees covering them from the outside world. They fell into a slumber with smiles on their faces because they knew they were no longer talking about their horses.


	3. Chapter 3

Troy let the cool water from the creek drip down his face that morning, the bright summer sun already drying it up. He breathed in the fresh air, smiling contently as he saw Tobey and Belle still resting under a tree, their nuzzles were almost touching. He then directed his attention to the tree beside them and the figure sleeping peacefully in the shade it provided. Troy couldn't help but grin as he wiped some water out of his eyes and he walked up beside Gabriella Montez taking in the beauty which seemed to radiate from her.

His stomach then began to twist as he remembered their conversation from the night before. Troy couldn't have pictured a more perfect evening, under the stars and the easy, natural conversation they had had. She had not a care in the world that he was her stable hand, she just saw him as Troy and they both really wanted their new found friendship to work...possibly span into something more?

That's when Troy's smile disappeared. He recalled Sharpay's words from the night before._ "You do know nothing can come of it...right?"_ It was true. When was the last time you heard of a poor stall cleaner marrying a beautiful lady of society? Troy couldn't recall such an instance and he knew any thoughts of a relationship with Gabriella had to be pushed aside for they'd never become a reality.

"Is everything alright Troy?" A soft voice stirred from his feet, and looking down he was faced with Gabriella's glowing face smiling up at him her eyes still drooped with sleep.

"Why do you ask?"

"You just looked so serious, as if something was troubling you." She looked so adorable and Troy chuckled sitting beside her.

"It's nothing for you to worry about." He covered up and Gabriella sat up beside him.

"When I first woke up and you weren't beside me I was afraid you had left." She looked down for a moment, playing with the grass between her fingers and Troy softly smiled.

"Why would I leave after one of the greatest evenings I've had to date?"

Gabriella blushed lightly her smile reappearing again, "I enjoyed last night too. It's nice to have someone to just talk with. Even if they do wake up abnormally early in the morning." She grinned and Troy chuckled.

"I couldn't help it. I always wake up before dawn...have done since I was seven..." Troy then froze, the colour draining from his face and Gabriella frowned curiously, looking him over.

"Troy, are you alright? Are you ill?" She worriedly began and Troy jumped up anxiously.

"No, I just remembered that I'm supposed to be warming up the race horses...right at this moment."

Holding out his hand he helped Gabriella up off of the ground, and without even thinking held her hand all the way over to her horse. Belle and Tobey were quick to catch on to their anxiousness and jumped up obediently, allowing Troy to re-strap their saddles.

"I'm terribly sorry about this Troy." Gabriella apologised, facing Troy who shook his head.

"None of this is your fault. I knew I had to work, it's my own forgetfulness."

"Would you like me to talk to your manager?"

"No it will be alright. Besides, I don't want anyone getting suspicious about you and I." He reassured her and Gabriella nodded allowing him to help her mount her horse. Troy blushed remembering the night before where she had fallen on top of him...he didn't realise his heart could beat so fast and his breathing stop at the same time.

Mounting Tobey, holding the reins, he trotted beside Belle and Gabriella out into the empty field.

"Lucky the field workers won't be out for another hour. What about your mother?" Troy curiously asked, knowing she would have his head if she found out where her daughter was.

"She won't rouse me for another hour or two. She's convinced I need a lot of beauty sleep."

"That's not true." Troy replied unintentionally, yet it had just slipped out. He liked to pay her compliments, he loved seeing the pink rush to her cheeks and an adorable smile graces her features. He felt she deserved them, since her mother seemed to be in short supply of them.

Soon the back of the main house came into view, the stable close by. Troy sighed, knowing this was where they'd have to part ways."I'll take Belle back to the stables. I'll tell them I was starting to break her in a bit." Troy began, dismounting his own horse and helping Gabriella dismount her own.

"Thank you Troy. For last night...and everything." Gabriella brightly smiled, holding out her hand for him to shake. Troy however couldn't resist as he held the soft hand in his own and he lifted it to his mouth, placing a tender kiss on her warm skin. His heart, he just knew, was going to fail on him if it continued to beat so rapidly.

"Same here." He smiled, his lips feeling all tingly as he looked up at her and the light pink crept onto her cheeks. Then mounting Tobey once again he also held Belle's lead in his other hand and looking back at Gabriella they slowly walked off.

"Troy!" Gabriella began to jog over, holding up her white nightgown, her curls blowing in the breeze. "When will we meet again?"

"If you're willing to sneak out, I'll meet you down at the creek again tonight." He winked and then turned his back making his way to the stables. His heart was now starting to slow down to a normal pace and he inwardly cursed as his fuming boss stormed over to him not looking amused.

"Bolton! Where the heck have you been all morning? I was about ready to call up to the house to report their black mare had been stolen last night!"

"Jim...I am so sorry. I took Belle out so I could begin breaking her in, so that she gets used to the grounds." Troy lied, dismounting Tobey, holding on to two sets of leads.

"I don't believe that was your job this morning. Your job was to warm up the racehorses before the jockeys arrived...so the jockeys had to do it themselves!" Jim spat back angrily and Troy rolled his eyes.

"It'll do them some good to actually learn how to look after their horse." He mumbled and immediately regretted it as Jim looked as though he was going to explode.

"Look Bolton, your father may be groundskeeper and all but you still need to learn your place here. So bite your tongue and do your job properly."

"Yes sir." Troy replied, kicking himself for talking back to his superior and once he was excused he led Belle and Tobey to their respective stalls. They were very reluctant to be separated that it took Troy almost 5 minutes to pull Tobey away from Belle's stall.

"You're going to see her tonight boy..." Troy smiled to himself, knowing he'd see Gabriella tonight as well and that would be his motivation to get his work done today.

----

Gabriella sighed dreamily as she made her way up the back pathway to her house. She was clutching the back of her hand, tracing it with her fingers softly and it still felt tingly from where Troy had gently kissed it. She certainly hadn't expected it, but the whole night was just magical as well. She didn't know she could talk to someone so honestly and easily and how he talked to her with such respect, not differently because she was a woman.

She was so glad he still wanted to keep their new found friendship...something she was now hoping could turn into so much more. Gabriella knew deep down it was unrealistic, that she'd never be given permission and it was unheard of but for a moment last night she could picture herself married to Troy. They'd ride horses all the time, be able to talk with each other and more importantly love one another.

Gabriella had only known Troy for a day so she wasn't in love as of yet, but she already had a great admiration for him and she hoped he returned her feelings. Now all she could think of was seeing him again tonight, she just had to sneak back to her room first. Cautiously she crept around to the side of her house and she yelped in fright as she ran into someone, who she desperately hoped wasn't her mother.

"Oh my, Miss Montez...please forgive me." It wasn't her mother. Gabriella sighed out in relief and she helped up what appeared to be a wash-maid, who had a sweet smile and blonde hair. Actually she looked quite familiar, like someone she knew.

"No it's no problem. My fault entirely, oh and please call me Gabriella." Gabriella smiled politely at the woman who nodded.

"I can see why he likes you." The woman seemed to whisper and Gabriella frowned.

"I'm sorry?"

"Begging your pardon, it's just one of the stable hands told me how sweet you were, and it's true."

Gabriella perked up as the woman mentioned a stable hand, "Which stable hand might this be to say such kind words?"

"Troy Bolton...he's a little brother to me really." The woman smiled and Gabriella's heart back-flipped, Troy had already told his friends about her.

"Oh yes Troy. Who might you be?"

"Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Sharpay Baylor."

"Nice to meet you. I'd love to continue this conversation but I must get back to bed before my mother is up." Gabriella winced, hoping Sharpay wouldn't be inclined to tell on her but she merely chuckled.

"I see. Nice meeting you too Gabriella." Sharpay knowingly winked at her and walked away, leaving Gabriella to climb up the lattice on the walls and onto her balcony. She threw off her riding boots and her coat and climbed straight into bed. Luckily at that moment a knock came at her door, and her mother entered the room.

"Gabriella darling...time to wake up. Breakfast will be served promptly."

"Yes mother." Gabriella mumbled under her covers, yet her mother clicked her tongue annoyed.

"Could you please not mumble dear?"

"Yes mother." Gabriella repeated, sitting up this time and smiling sweetly at her oblivious mother who closed the door and Gabriella sighed, collapsing back into her pillows. She held her hand close to her chest again, closing her eyes, thinking of Troy riding gracefully on his stallion. Why couldn't nightfall come sooner?

----

"So then Michael actually asked, no more like demanded we clean up the mess he made! Can you believe that guy?" Chad exclaimed annoyed by what had happened on the plantation today and had been rambling on to Troy for a while now, Troy however wasn't at all listening.

"Well, Troy...can you?" Chad asked again and was only met with silence once more.

"Troy have you even been listening to me?"

"Sorry...uh, what?" Troy blinked confused facing his three friends who frowned at him concerned.

"Everything alright Bolton?" Zeke asked curiously and Troy nodded quickly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He tried to cover up but Sharpay was eyeing him suspiciously until she spoke up.

"You'll never guess who I ran into up at the house this morning. Gabriella Montez herself." Sharpay smiled, looking over at Troy who had dropped his fork in surprise.

"You did, did you?" He asked quickly and Sharpay nodded, Chad and Zeke oblivious to Troy's behaviour.

"She is such a sweet girl, nothing like her awful mother. She was dressed in her nightgown however."

"That is strange." Chad noted, shovelling more food in his mouth."Why would she walk around in her nightgown?"

"I'm not sure. She seemed to be sneaking back to bed." Sharpay pointed out and Troy dropped his knife this time, all heads turned to him.

"Are you sure you're alright Troy?" Chad asked and Troy nodded again, avoiding Sharpay's frown. Looking out of the cabin's window he gasped in delight that it was finally quite dark out, he could see Gabriella again.

"Excuse me guys but I'm on night shift again." Troy jumped up, pulling on his coat.

"Again?" Sharpay asked curiously as Chad frowned thoughtfully.

"Yeah...I uh...one of the horses is poorly and needs tending to. Goodnight everyone." He quickly left and Chad shook his head confused.

"How can Troy be on night shift?"

"What do you mean?" Sharpay asked.

"Well...I was talking to Eddie before dinner and he said he was on the stable night shift tonight."

"How strange." Sharpay mumbled, and she frowned, trying to piece it all together. Why would Troy lie about taking night shift? There had to be something he wasn't telling them.

----

Gabriella allowed the night's cool breeze to hit her face as she patted Belle's nuzzle affectionately. She'd been waiting patiently in the woodland where she'd slept the night before for a while now and she was beginning to doubt whether Troy would show up at all. Brushing out her nightgown she let a restless Belle drink from the creek until the mare whinnied.

"Not to worry Belle...I'm sure Tobey will turn up soon." She murmured, and jumped in fright as a voice rang out from behind her.

"Sooner than you think." It was Troy, and she clutched her heart in shock. The moonlight was outlining his shadow as he sat on top of Tobey and Gabriella flushed.

"I was beginning to think you had deserted me." She smiled and Troy dismounted his horse who immediately came over to Belle.

"I could never do that. I just had to hide from the man on night shift before I could get to Tobey."

"Ah yes, that charming gentleman. I had to sneak behind him, yet he barely noticed my obvious shadow due to the fact he was drinking." They chuckled and Gabriella was glad to see Troy's smile again. It was all she had thought of during her etiquette lessons today. Together, they sat on the grass, taking in the familiar atmosphere before Gabriella spoke up again, remembering this morning.

"I met a friend of yours this morning as I was about to ascend my balcony." She chuckled and Troy nodded.

"She told me. How did you like Sharpay?"

"She's very nice, she mentioned you of course."

"She is like a sister to me. She's married as well." Troy pointed out and Gabriella smiled.

"I hope it was by her own choosing."

Troy nodded. "Very much so. She was disowned by her family for such a match."

Gabriella's eyes widened in awe, she couldn't imagine what that must have been like. To find someone you wish to marry, whom you love and would even give up your family to be with them. It was awfully romantic...to have your heart run free with another.

"This may seem strange...but I find that to be wonderful." She sighed and Troy frowned in confusion.

"To be cut off from your family?"

"No...although in my case that wouldn't be so terrible, but to be free. To make your own choices, be with the one you love consequences be damned." She closed her eyes, just trying to imagine that euphoric feeling, she didn't notice Troy gazing at her in awe.

"You can always make your own choices. You just have to find the strength to follow your heart." He replied and Gabriella opened her eyes to be met by his crystal blue ones.

"I wish it was that simple for me." She looked away sadly. She was of course referring to her mother's plan of betrothal to Ryan Evans II. However, Gabriella wasn't planning on divulging this piece of information to Troy...she didn't want him to assume she wasn't hoping for their friendship to go further.

"It isn't? Aren't you free to love who you choose?"

"Well, society expects me to choose a partner most suitable for matters not concerning the heart. I, however, will choose to love whoever I want. That's one thing they can't control." Gabriella responded and her heart back flipped as Troy's smile grew.

"I hope they never will either."

That night, as she and Troy lay under the stars Gabriella fell asleep with hope in her heart, what exactly did Troy mean by that statement?

**A/N: Thank you for the awesome response to this story. I hope you enjoy the way I'm writing it and Troy & Gabriella's relationship.**

**These first chapters were all for character establishment but now I'll be introducing Ryan Evans**** II****, Jack Bolton, Carlos Montez and Sharpay's pregnancy to the mix. I hope you'll stay tuned.**

**Sarah x**


	4. Chapter 4

Troy loved to ride horses. He just loved the feeling of such a powerful and strong animal beneath him running free and taking him along for the ride. It was as if the amazing creatures were inviting him to enjoy freedom with them. Troy would always savour every moment he had on top of a horse, the wind blowing against his face as the animal galloped across the fields and if he closed his eyes it was if he was flying. Throughout his whole life he didn't think there was anything else in the world which could make him feel like that. That was until he met Gabriella Montez.

The past two weeks he had spent with her were by far the best days he had had in his entire life and he would always count down the seconds until he would see her again. She made him feel like he could be anyone he wanted to be and not just be seen as a poor stable boy. Like when he rode a horse he felt like he was flying with her, his heart just soaring at her every smile, every kind word, every touch...

They had continued to meet in secret, down by the woods every night and would be sure to return by the morning. It was their own moment of freedom and they were sure to savour every second they could spend together. No one else had become aware of their arrangement and Troy and Gabriella hoped it would remain that way. Nobody could find out about their meetings, if so it would indeed be disastrous for all.

For Troy, his friends would surely never wish to speak to him again, having felt betrayed and their own jobs put at risk. Sharpay, however, was becoming a little too suspicious and each day Troy worried she would eventually figure it out. Also, if Gabriella's family were to find out he would face the worst consequence of all, and he would be forced to never see her again. He knew that would indeed shatter his heart.

The person Troy was also very anxious about was his father. He was to return in two day's time and although Troy couldn't wait to see Jack Bolton again he knew he'd have to be careful. His father, being groundskeeper, knew of everything which occurred on the estate and always kept an eye on its running. Troy knew if his father discovered his secret he'd discover he was breaking the very rule he'd been taught to obey and be very disappointed indeed. Disappointment was one thing Troy couldn't possibly stand to see reflected in his father's eyes. H e loved his father and would never want to let him down.

He just hoped he and Gabriella could keep this up for as long as possible.

----

Gabriella sighed, caught up in her own thoughts as she looked down at the needlepoint in her hands. She was sitting opposite her mother in the sitting room and was in the middle of a lesson her mother considered to be 'an excellent way to pass the time'. Needlepoint. Gabriella, however, could safely conclude it was one of the most tiresome and boring activities she would ever come across. She sighed yet again.

"Must you continue to sigh like that Gabriella? It is most annoying."

"I'm sorry mother." Gabriella replied with a fake smile and looked over what she had created. It was not at all what her mother was doing, it was actually a mess with thread everywhere, all different colours of blue thread all tangled in knots.

Gabriella smiled to herself as she thought how the blue of the thread was quite like the colour of Troy's eyes. Such a serene ocean blue colour which could make her legs melt from underneath her whenever she came across it.

"Ouch!" She squealed in pain as a sharp point poked her fingertip, causing it to bleed. It was her blasted needle.

"Oh Gabriella, use the thimble."

"I am." She grumbled, sucking on her sore to cease the blood.

"Please don't use that tone with me. If you were concentrating on your needlepoint instead of daydreaming you would not have hurt yourself."

"Yes mother." Gabriella disdainfully replied and pretended to continue with her work yet there was a question plaguing her.

"Pardon me mother..."

Anita sighed in exasperation, looking up. "Yes?"

"When will father be returning?"

"In two days his latest letter informed me."

Gabriella nodded in response excited about the prospect of seeing her father again yet there was this anxious feeling in her stomach. She was anxious about the fact she and Troy were keeping their relationship a secret. Her father would be most disappointed in her if he found out so she would have to ensure it never happened. She couldn't bear to be taken away from Troy...

----

Jack Bolton smiled widely to himself as his heart swelled. He was home at last. Home to the luscious fields, the New Mexican sun, the beautiful horses and his son Troy. He didn't realise, until he arrived back home how much he missed the estate and being groundskeeper. It was now sunset on the grounds and from where he stood he could make out all the workers cleaning up and returning to their cabins, Jack decided he would join them and surprise Troy with his early return.

Slowly he led his horse for the trip, a brown stallion into its stall making sure to brush him down and feed him. Before leaving the stables, however, he visited his favourite horse that whinnied upon seeing him.

"Hey there Tobey..." Jack chuckled, patting the old horses nuzzle and made his way down to the employee's cabins. Before he could even make it to the door though a high squeal came from behind him which could only belong to one unique woman.

"Mr Bolton!"

"Sharpay." Jack smiled at the glowing, pregnant blonde as she bounded over, embracing him tightly. "How have things been?"

"They've been going good. Troy has been looking after us all in your absence."

"How about Ezekiel? The baby?"

"Well I'm sure the baby is fine considering it's probably the size of a teaspoon right now and Zeke is pining for the cook's job." Sharpay grinned and Jack chuckled.

"Not to worry. As soon as I see him I'll give him the job. Tell me, how has Troy been?"

Sharpay stopped and smiled warmly. "You've raised a good kid Jack. He has literally been running things since you've been gone but..." She faltered, looking down and Jack frowned.

"But?"

"He has been a little distant lately. A bit secretive...perhaps it's just me..." She tried to grin but Jack looked her over thoughtfully.

"I'll talk to him about it." Jack replied and went to open the door to his cabin and he jumped back in surprise at who he saw trying to run outside.

"Troy!"

The young boy stopped, halfway through putting on his coat and Jack noticed him falter before grinning widely.

"Father!" The eighteen year old exclaimed and pulled him into a hug. Jack relaxed, glad to be able to see his son again and patted him on the back affectionately.

"You're early." Troy pointed out and Jack chuckled.

"We managed to find a shorter route home. I hope I'm not interrupting your plans or anything son..." Jack noticed the anxious look on his son's face and Troy laughed it off.

"Who, me? No...uh...I don't have plans..."

"Good. I want to hear about everything since I've been gone..." Jack flung his arm around Troy's shoulder and escorted him inside the cabin. Troy complied but Jack could sense his reluctance.

----

Carlos Montez carefully prodded past his bedroom door quietly. He had already informed the staff he didn't want his wife, Anita, to know of his return but wanted to see Gabriella first. It wasn't that he didn't love his wife, it was just she became so tiresome at times. In fact, he hadn't really missed her at all, he missed his daughter Gabriella the most.

He couldn't wait to see her smiling face again, he had missed it when she was away at school and when he went away for business. It was now late evening and he was sure she'd be tucked in bed, asleep. So he would just come in, kiss her on the cheek and tuck her in snugly. He always used to do that when she was a little girl.

Slowly he opened the door to her room, careful not to let it squeak. Carlos looked over to the bed and gasped in astonishment to find his daughter not in it. His eyes drifted over her room, and landed on her open doors which led to her balcony.

"Papa!"

"Gabriella?!"

There was his daughter in her nightgown, coat and riding boots; one leg over the balcony railing.

**A/N: I'm sorry for how long this update took. I've started school again and it's my last year so it's pretty hectic. I also apologise for the lack of quality this chapter has, I don't like how I wrote it at all.**

**UP NEXT: How will Gabriella explain herself to her father? How will Troy and Gabriella be able to see each other now with their parents back and Sharpay sees someone from her past.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sharpay Baylor sighed in pain as her sore fingers continued to scrub the Montez's clothes in the soapy water. If wasn't that she always complained about hard work or anything but all this scrubbing was making her so lethargic especially with her baby. Thankfully she hadn't started to show and she hoped that as long as she continued to dodge Mrs Montez she wouldn't see her pregnancy and fire her. She and Zeke couldn't afford to be without the second income, not now.

It was strange having to continuously worry about money; she hadn't had to work until she met Zeke. She had grown up just as Gabriella with her family who were very wealthy indeed, owning the biggest estate in all of Albuquerque. She was brought up to be the perfect daughter, was schooled by a private tutor and she even had her own debutante ball. Their family wasn't exactly close though, it was rather cold actually with her aristocratic parents preferring to leave her and her twin brother with their housekeeper and go to various parties and functions.

Yes the Evans family were a much respected family, and Sharpay was convinced she was happy. That was until she met Ezekiel Baylor and realised how perfect her life could be and money wasn't any part of it. She had met him after one of her chance visits into town where he was looking around for a job. She had immediately fallen in love with him and they would always meet at every chance they had. The problem was however, that Zeke was black. So any relationship with him was absolutely, positively forbidden.

Her brother Ryan, the traitor he was, told her parents that she had been secretly meeting with Zeke and her family disowned her, vowing never to have anything to do with her again. She and Zeke married, both found jobs on the Montez estate and she felt she was finally happy. Free to be anyone she wanted to be. She was also going to be a mother to the man she loves child and despite her fingers pulsating with pain it was hard to keep a smile from her face.

"Sharpay...the towels are dry now and I'd like them folded and taken inside and placed in the main bathroom cupboard." Sharpay's superior called out to her from the wash room's door. Sharpay nodded, glad to be able to give up on the clothes.

----

Gabriella looked out from her window, onto the grounds and her eyes landed on the stables. She hoped Troy wasn't mad at her. She wasn't able to meet him last night due to her father suprising her with arriving early. Luckily he didn't ask too many questions and what he assumed was half right...

_"Papa...I uh..."_

_"Gabby what in heaven's name __are__ you doing?" Carlos Montez asked curiously as Gabriella swing her leg back onto the ground and embraced her father._

_"Well um..."_

_Carlos looked down and noticed her wearing her black riding boots. "Your mother told me that she was keeping you from riding for a while. Is that what you were doing? Sneaking out to ride Belle?"_

_"Uh...yes Papa. I hope you aren't angry with me." Gabriella looked down sadly, hating having to lie to her father._

_"Angry? Of course not darling. Don't you worry...I'll talk to your mother in the morning and I'm sure I cans schedule you a riding lesson tomorrow." Carlos smiled lovingly, kissing his daughter's head._

_"Thank you papa."_

She wasn't proud of it. She had never lied to her father in her life yet she knew it was for the best. If he found out about Troy she might never see him again.

----

Troy wiped the perspiration from his brow as he continued to throw hay barrels into an empty stall. He hoped Gabriella wasn't mad at him for the night before. He wasn't able to meet her at all because his father had sat him down last night and gave him a long, long talking to...

_Jack Bolton sat beside his son and smiled proudly. Troy took off his jacket, disappointed he wasn't out and seeing Gabriella but glad to have his father back._

_"Well I have some good news Troy."_

_"__Good news?"_

_"You've always been a hard worker and I'm really proud of the man you've become. On my trip Carlos even commented on the great work you're doing in the stables. I then told him of what a good rider you are and the knack you have for horses."_

_Troy grinned, glad he'd made his father proud, but not proud of the fact he was keeping a big secret from him._

_"So...Carlos, after having lost one of his horse trainers, suggested we trial you as a horse trainer for a little while and see how you go."_

_Troy's jaw dropped in disbelief, "Trainer?"_

_"Do you think you're up for it?"_

_"__It's only been a dream of mine all my life. Of course I am. Thank you." Troy laughed in disbelief and embraced his smiling father tightly._

So today Mr Montez was to come down and have a talk to him. Also he wanted to see him interact with horses and his father told him this morning of his task. He was to give Gabriella Monteza riding lesson.

_----_

Sharpay carefully carried the freshly washed towels inside the mansion and was to be very quiet as she passed the foyer. However, as she began to pass by a familiar voice spoke up, freezing her in her tracks.

"It's so nice of you to invite me over Mrs Montez."

It couldn't be...

"It's always a pleasure to have you Mr Evans."

It was. Sharpay had to stop herself from dropping her pile of towels and slowly she made her way to the doorway to look in on the conversation.

"I cannot wait to see Gabriella again." Sharpay frowned at how pompous her twin brother, Ryan, looked as Anita Montez bought his whole act.

"You'll be surprised with how much she has grown. She is quite the lady."

"Hopefully lady willing to marry someone like myself."

Sharpay froze. Her 'ex' brother was betrothed to Gabriella? She quickly scampered back to the wash room and frowned in confusion. Did Troy know about this?

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. ****Had ****alot**** of assessments to complete.**** This is a filler chapter and it's not that well written but oh well. Thanks for your brilliant reviews guys.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Troy gives Gabriella a very awkward riding lesson with her father watching and Sharpay tells Troy of Ryan's intentions.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sharpay wrung her hands anxiously as she slowly walked down the pathway to the clump of cabins for luncheon. She was to be meeting Zeke since he didn't work in the fields anymore but in the kitchen but she knew she'd have to skip the meal today. She had other pressing matters to attend to and she really did not want to be the bearer of bad tidings today. She was going to have to tell Troy that Gabriella was to be married to her 'ex' brother- Ryan Evans II.

Perhaps he already knew this and wasn't so upset with Gabriella because he genuinely was accepting of her betrothal but Sharpay could just tell that was wishful thinking. Troy wasn't being so secretive for no reason and Sharpay, after observing him for over two weeks, could just tell he was sneaking off to see Gabriella at night. She knew the signs because that was how she used to act when she'd sneak out to see Zeke.

So today was going to be a hard day. She'd have to inform Troy of Gabriella's betrothal and remind him that his and Gabriella's relationship could never work out. Both pieces of information would surely break his heart and this was why she was so anxious.

Finally arriving at the mess cabin in which most of the workers had assembled for lunch she searched for Troy who would most probably be sitting with his father or Chad. However, she found only Chad sitting by himself at a table.

"Hello Chad." She smiled weakly at him, looking around the cabin again.

"Hey Shar. You alright?"

"Yes thank you...I was just searching for Troy."

"Oh...he and his father are up at the stables."

"Really?"

Chad nodded, shovelling food into his mouth. "I am not sure why."

Sharpay thanked him and walked out of the cabin and directed her journey towards the stables. She really didn't want to do this.

--

Troy had always dreamt of being a horse trainer. His father was of course aware of this fact and he would forever be grateful for all the support he received from Jack Bolton. Yet as Troy began to saddle up Belle all he could think of was running away and hiding in his cabin and vow never to come out again.

How on earth were he and Gabriella to pull this off?

He was positive Gabriella was not even aware of this scheduled riding lesson and Troy knew that some surprises were not always welcome. His father was bound to notice something was going on between them, and the real worry was if Carlos Montez found out that his only child was gallivanting with the stable hand.

"Troy, are you ready?" Jack Bolton came to Belle's stall, looking over his son's face carefully. Troy swallowed the growing lump in his throat.

"Uh...yes sir. I think I am."

"Don't worry son. Carlos already thinks very highly of you and all you need to do is assist his daughter in a few galloping exercises and possibly a couple of small jumps. From what I hear she is already a talented rider." He smiled reassuringly and exited the stables as Troy leant his forehead against Belles mane.

"God help me Belle."

The mare merely whinnied.

"You're no help are you Miss Belle?" Troy chuckled and connecting the lead to her bridle he began to lead her out of the stables and into the sunlight.

--

Gabriella excitedly smiled, whilst her eyes remained glued on the stable doors. She was so happy her father was back, now she could ride her horse for as long as she could without her mother breathing down her neck. Her father had even organised a riding lesson for her which he was going to watch.

She began to rock back and forth on her riding boots in anticipation of seeing her beautiful horse yet as the mare's sleek black coat sparkled in the sunlight something else had caught her eye. It was the man, who was leading her horse and Gabriella squinted to figure out where she had seen him before. He looked so familiar. That was when...

"Gabby sweetheart I'd like to introduce you to my most capable stable hand and future trainer Mr Troy Bolton." Carlos smiled proudly at the boy and back to his daughter whose heart fluttered uncontrollably as Troy looked to her anxiously. This was bad.

"Nice...to...uh meet you Mr Bolton" Gabriella spoke up and held out her hand graciously for Troy, remembering her etiquette and she tried to stop it from shaking.

"A pleasure Miss Montez" Troy played along and shook her hand gently and Gabriella gasped at the familiar feeling of having Troy caress her. She could tell Troy had felt it too.

"Troy here is giving his first riding lesson, proving to me that he deserves such a position as one of my trainers. Don't work him too hard darling." Carlos winked at the pair and walked off to the fence of the paddock joining Jack Bolton.

Troy cleared his throat and directed Gabriella to hide behind Belle's head, away from the watching eyes of their fathers.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella hissed as Troy swallowed the lump which still wouldn't disappear.

"I am proving to your father I can be a trainer. I did not know I'd be training you until a little while ago." Troy replied and frowned as Gabriella's worried face looked downwards. He gently placed his fingers underneath her chin and lifted her beautiful eyes to look into his.

"Hey...if we just act as if we are mere acquaintances they will never know." He softly reassured her and Gabriella smiled softly.

"I don't want to be forbidden from seeing you." She replied and Troy smiled.

"That will never happen... I promise."

"Come on you two!" Carlos shouted out to the pair from the fence and Troy and Gabriella jumped realising they were hiding behind the horses head.

"My apologies sir, I was showing Miss Montez how to adjust a bridle!" Troy shouted back and Gabriella mounted Belle, locking eyes with Troy once more. No one could ever find out.

--

Sharpay looked around the corner of the stables, checking that the coast was clear and that nobody else, besides Troy was tending to the horses. Seeing that it was she walked forward, and she swallowed the growing lump which was forming in her throat.

"This is a pleasant surprise Shar. I was not expecting to see you—"

"I know Troy." Sharpay interrupted solemnly and she watched as Troy stopped brushing an auburn mare's coat. He looked at her curiously but she could tell he knew something was up.

"You know what exactly?" He looked her over and Sharpay smiled sadly.

"About you and Gabriella Montez."

"I uh...I'm sure I don't know what it is you're referring to." Troy continued to brush the horse's coat and avoided any eye contact with her.

"I saw you two Troy. Before, when you were giving her a riding lesson. It does explain a lot of your behaviour of the past couple of weeks." She stepped forward and Troy stopped brushing again, looking down. She smiled sympathetically, and urged his chin up to look at her.

"I...I can't help it Shar...I love her..." He looked at her desperately, hoping she'd have the answer. She so wished that she did.

"I know you do honey." She lovingly stroked his cheek and swallowed anxiously. "Uh...there is something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"Yes?"

"I hope I am not the first one to be telling you this but you remember I told you that I have a brother?" She asked curiously, hoping that he would understand what she was about to tell him, but he didn't even flinch.

"Yes."

"Perhaps Gabriella should be the one to tell you." Sharpay turned to walked away yet Troy grabbed onto her arm.

"Gabriella? No Sharpay, if it concerns her I want to know."

"Uh...Gabriella is betrothed..." Sharpay began and her heart broke as she saw Troy's eyes trying to comprehend what she had just said. "To my brother..."

The brush fell completely from Troy's hand.

A/N: Ahhh I'm so sorry for my lack of updates. I had my half yearly examinations and I lost my muse for a little while. I hope you like this chapter.

**NEXT TIME: Troy confronts Gabriella about her betrothal and meets Ryan Evans II. Does drama ensue? You bet it does.**


End file.
